Short Love Story That Never Happened
by Edogawa Ai-chan
Summary: A short love story that never happened... Usui is unfortunate that he was a tad bit too late...


Short Love Story That Never Happened

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!

A/N: I was inspired by a sad love story and thus this story was created. I hope you don't flame me. And when you read the letter from Usui part, don't stop reading… And some part they need to get OOC.

Short Love Story That Never Happened

It was Saturday. So early in the morning. Misaki awoke to her phone ringing. It was Usui. _What does that damn pervert wants?_ Misaki thought. "Hello?"

"Misaki." It was a sad tone but Misaki was too tired to notice. "We need to talk."

"What do you mean?"

"Something has come up…"

"What? What's wrong? Is it bad?"

"I don't want to hurt you, Ayuzawa."

""Well, what is it?"

"I'm not sure if I should say it…"

"Well, you had already brought it up. Please tell me."

"I'm leaving…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm moving away…"

"To where?"

"America."

"Why?"

"Family issues."

"Will you be coming back?"

"Probably not… Wait, someone's com- WHAT THE HELL? NEVER TALK TO HIM EVER AGAIN! - but father- NO BUTS!"

The phone hung up. Why was his dad angry at her? Don't know…

~ Night ~

Misaki's phone was ringing. "Hello?"

"It's me." Usui said.

"Why did you call me?"

"Meet me at the park. This is urgent."

"But I-" Usui hung up. _Damn pervert! This better be important or else…_ Misaki thought while changing.

~ At the Park ~

Misaki notices a sitting Usui in a bench. Usui notices then hugs her. "U-Usui?" Misaki says, blushing hard. "Here. This is for you. My flight is near and it's Flight 1-80 so I gotta go, Bye!" Usui said, handing her a note. Misaki goes to her home while holding the note.

~ At Home ~

Misaki unfolded the piece of paper. It says:

"Ayuzawa,

You probably already know that I'm leaving, I knew this would be better if I wrote a letter explaining the truth about how much I care about you. The truth is, is that I never loved you, I hated you so much, you are my bitch and don't you ever forget that. I never cared about you, and never wanted to talk to you, and be around you. You really have no clue how much I hate you. Now that I'm leaving I thought you should know that I hate you, bitch. You never did the  
right thing, and you were never there. I didn't think I could hate someone as much as I hate you. And I never want to see you, for the rest of my life, I will never miss kissing you like before, I never want to cuddle up, how we used to. I will not miss you and that's a promise. You never had my love, and I want you to remember that. Bitch, you keep this letter because this may be the last thing you have from me. Fuck, I hate you so much. I will not talk to you soon bitch... Goodbye.

Usui"

Misaki begins to cry. _So, he was really playing with me after all…_ Misaki thought. Too bad, she didn't read the back part…

~ The next day ~

Sakura calls Misaki.

"Hello?"

"Misaki!"

"Sakura, why did you call me?"

"I received a text message from Usui-kun! It says-" Misaki cut her off.

"What about that guy?" Misaki said in the most coldest voice.

" It says to look to at the back portion of your letter!"

"Fine…"

Misaki hung up. She searched for the letter, then looked at the back portion. It says:

"Misaki, I hope you read this. I knew someone would read it, especially my dad soI switched up some of the words:

Hate = Love  
Never = Always  
Bitch = Baby  
Will not= will  
... I hope you didn't take that seriously because I love you with all my heart.-Usui"

_Okay, that was weird…_ Misaki thought. She turned the TV. "An airplane crashed. Over 47 people died we are still searching for survivors… This is a tragedy we will never forget. The flight is Flight 1-80… it was on its way to America." Misaki turned the TV off.

~ Three Days Later ~

Misaki decided to kill herself because she realized she has no reason to live. Her mom and sister died in a car accident. Now, Usui dies.

~ The next day ~

Her phone rang. No one answered. It was Usui. He called to leave a message. "Hi, its me, Usui. I guess You're not home so, I called to let you know that I'm still alive. I missed my flight because I needed to see you one last time. So, I hope you're not worried. I am staying for good." Too bad that he was a little bit too late…

A/N: That has some Drama! How's that? Please review!


End file.
